Drought
General Character Name: Drought Allegiance: DeathClan Rank: Adult Creation Date: August 5, 2012 Roleplayer: Leo (Sai2772) Appearance At first, Drought was a red tabby with green eyes. However, his design was changed largely after his recreation. The feline is now an American Shorthair. Only slightly larger than the average cat, he is somewhat actually skinny but has a fair amount of muscle. He is white-furred with black spots and amber eyes. Drought has a black smudge on the bridge of his nose, as well as several inverse tear-shaped markings below his eyes. Both of his ears are torn in multiple places. Three scars run diagonally across the right side of his face, some crossing the eyelid. There are also two smaller scars on his left cheek, and a jagged one on his neck. He has a black nose and dark grey whiskers. History Originally, Drought was a random rogue who lived in DeathClan. He stayed around until he almost reached adulthood - back then, there was still a trainee system. The cat had Vale as a mentor, and one of his only major life events was the battle with TreeClan. In August, though, the character's background was changed and almost all of his previous history was made obsolete. These days, few know about the original cat's past, and information is still being dug up. Born at the end of greenleaf to a mother whose name he never even knew, Drought was abandoned only a few moons later. He wandered rogue territory with his sister, Deluge, who later disappeared. Scared and alone, the young male ended up in DeathClan's borders when he was still a kitten, and became one of the pseudo-Clan's members because the group seemed secure. Viper was still in power at this point. Only a short time after that, Anarchy rose to dictatorship. The kitten stayed in the shadows and watched as Anarchy later left DeathClan, intending for the cats to lead themselves. However, Fallacy stepped up, and despite the protests of some, became the new leader of the group. Artemis helped Drought find a den after the turmoil died down. It wasn't long before he started to learn how to hunt and fight by observing the other cats. He put his newly-found battle skills to the test upon encountering Strike, and their long-standing rivalry was started that day. After recovering from the fight, Drought met his half-brother, Vale. The cat spent some time in the background of DeathClan, and when he was about ten moons old, he plotted with Badger, Artemis, Scourge, and Blaze. This never amounted to anything. Having become good friends with Stream a while ago, there was later an ordeal during which Drought temporarily went insane and attacked his ally. By the time he realized what he had done, the spotted cat's friend had run off, injured - and found Strike's den. The two talked for a while, and just when Strike was becoming hostile, Drought found them. He tried to fight Strike, and received wounds from both cats instead. Injured and unwilling to fight his old friend, the tom fled. Unfortunately, he didn't get far. Unable to continue running, he was soon found by Stream - who decided to trust Drought again. They fended off Strike once she caught up, and managed to escape together. Stream stayed at Drought's den for some time afterward. However, Drought had sworn that he'd come back for Strike when the moon was full - and he didn't let the threat fade. A fair amount of time later, the young adult caused havoc in TreeClan with Vale. During the full moon, Drought ambushed his rival, causing severe injury on her part. He actually believed that she was dead for a while, though this illusion was false. Upon reaching adulthood, Drought attended Badger's meeting, during which the older tom announced the raid on RockClan. The spotted cat was entrusted with the leadership of the raid's second wave - his job was to ensure that the dens, medicinal supplies, and prey were destroyed/stolen. Drought was very successful in his part. He proudly returned with a haul of the stolen food, knowing that the shattered Clan would not recover soon. During another meeting, Jade - a former ally of his - betrayed DeathClan. Disowning their ways, she fled and was later caught by the tom, who dragged her back for punishment. It was during this time that Drought first started becoming rather notorious in the group for his ruthless violence. Though the reputation was a half-truth, he allowed the rumors to spread. The scar-faced male soon fell in love with Hallow. He spend some time wandering in rogue territory, and found an ex-kittypet named Reese, who he befriended and taught to fight/hunt. His wanderings ended up lasting longer than expected - Drought came across Nix, his daughter. The mother had died several weeks earlier, and he was forced to remain in rogue lands to care for the kit. Unfortunately, he had to return to DeathClan at some point. Trying to find a good location for Nix's den, Drought was mistaken for an outsider and attacked briefly by Thicket, another ally of his. Only a few days after that, he was summoned for a meeting of the pseudo-Clan; the group would be attacking TreeClan and FireClan patrols. Of course, he couldn't refuse the task without having suspicion and potential punishment result. Besides, he took a strange joy in causing pain and anarchy in the Clans. So, the tom set off for FireClan, and played his part in ripping apart one of their patrols. Still full of adrenaline even after the attack, he prowled closer to the camp and encountered one of the queens, Snowflare. Taking a detour on his way home, Drought went into the loner lands and found an ex-Clanner, Aise. Moons later, he was stuck with five more kits. Only one of them was from Snowflare. Drought dealt with this son, Pace, at the TreeClan border - the tom depised him for choosing to live in a Clan. He attacked the young cat, leaving him with many scars and few answers before he disappeared back into the evergreen forest. After getting somewhat involved with Badger's kit-stealing plans, the spotted cat met Blake and Asbel. Blake was just another cat who soon became an ally, while Asbel was actually one of Valefrost's kits - apparently the grey cat himself had left for FireClan territory with Nightshade. Drought was saddened by the loss of his half brother, and criticised his choice in some cases, though he still cared for his old ally. Eventually, Drought brought Nix into DeathClan, leaving her with a den. Despite the fact that he wanted Nix to care for herself, he was still very protective of his first kit. Soon after this, he started looking after his four kits in rogue territory - Brine, Typhoon, Lynx, and Ticker had all been abandoned by Feathershadow to live on their own, and had formed a small gang for their own protection. Though Drought did not actually reveal himself or speak to the four yet, he still watched over them occasionally. The scarred tom ran into Paisley one day; an ex-kittypet who had just arrived in DeathClan. Rather than chase her off, he taugh her how to fight, and the two ended up forming an alliance. He also ventured to FireClan during this time and ambushed Feathershadow, confronting the female about her abandonment of their kits. He left her with moderate injuries, threatening to kill her if she went near the four kits again. Returning to the territory of the rogue group, he happened upon an injured Fallacy - DeathClan's leader had been hunting a crow. Rather than killing the weakened cat and declaring himself the new leader, Drought had a brief moment of mercy and helped the grey cat recover. Despite his violent past, it was revealed that he has a strong respect for various cats and is loyal to them. He encountered his father, Noir, a few days later. The two cats fought. After the battle, Drought walked away frustrated - he still didn't have any answers to his own past, and attacking his father hadn't made him feel any better. He soon traveled to Twolegplace with his half-nephew, Asbel, and caused a little trouble with the locals, attacking a few. Strangely, violence was beginning to feel less and less satisfying to Drought. He met a half-niece called Curse briefly. Later that day, the tom finally appeared to one of his kits - Ticker. They talked for a while, with Drought feeling intense regret over his decision not to interfere and help the gang earlier. Little did he know that it was too late - the group seemed to split up soon afterward, and Brine was never seen again. After those events, Drought largely disappeared for some time, not interacting with any cats at all. It is rumored that he mostly lived quietly near his den in DeathClan. He was gone for moons before uneventfully reappearing when he approached Sage and Crys. Relationships Mother: Unknown Father: Noir Kits: Nix (with a deceased NPC); Pace (with Snowflare); Brine, Ticker, Lynx, and Typhoon (with Feathershadow/Aise) Sister: Deluge Half-Brother: Valefrost Love: Hallow Allies: Artemis, Stream, Thicket, Swallow, Badger, Blake, Paisley, Asbel, Curse, Fallacy Enemies: Strike, Hunter, Jade, Snowflare, Feathershadow, Anarchy Trivia >> Both versions of Drought were actually based on real cats. >> The earlier tabby design was meant to be a representation of one of Leo's pets. >> The black-and-white design was planned with Flurr while Leo was on a trip abroad. At the time, a cat living nearby gave Leo inspiration for Drought. >> Drought and Deluge were meant to center on the idea of yin and yang, with Drought being yang. However, Deluge was never actually created, and Drought's ties to yang have faded slightly since then - though they still remain. Because he was meant to have Deluge as a sister, Drought always explains that he was separated from Deluge before coming to DeathClan. >> He might be labelled as evil, but that was never part of Drought's personality. The spotted cat is simply harsh and merciless to others. He doesn't plot to overthrow Fallacy or murder cats in his spare time, contrary to popular belief. >> Drought will never take a mate, even though he loves Hallow and has had kits with several other characters. He'd much sooner be turned into a she-cat with pink fur and purple eyes. >> The character is Chaotic Neutral/Evil. >> The original Drought account was made in early February of 2012 (this is an estimate based on post history). It was deleted at some point and then was recreated months later. >> Drought's canon voice is most similar to Master Chief (Steve Downes) from the game Halo. >> Because Drought has never shown romantic interest in any toms (or any cat besides Hallow), he is assumed to be heterosexual. >> He believes strongly in Darkpool and shuns CloudClan.